


closer and closer to you

by nightquills



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Daydreaming, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills
Summary: Prompt fills for Andrew and Neil fromthis list.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	1. 24.) Dirty daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to my poor twitter followers, as I only asked for them to give me numbers between 1 and 28 and did not specify what in the hell it was for lmaooo
> 
> My goal for this is to write at least 200 words for each prompt that I've been given, and I'll add more tags as I go! 
> 
> Title is from ["Cliff's Edge" by Hayley Kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfCUM1uyvw) :)

Neil is only human. He’s only human, and he is constantly surrounded by reminders of how attractive Andrew is—which means he can’t help but get a little distracted sometimes.

On Thursdays, Andrew and Neil have a small break between classes that lines up just right. Most of the time, they’ll use that 30 minutes to grab a late lunch together from one of the restaurants in the campus center. Today, however, they’ve holed up in the library in the little corner that Neil likes to claim for himself. 

Neil is _supposed_ to be writing the conclusion to an essay he left for the last minute. What he’s _actually_ doing, however, is staring at Andrew. 

Andrew is leaning his chair precariously on its back legs, staring at his phone and using his non-scrolling hand to absently twirl a pen from thumb to pinkie and back again. 

Neil is no stranger to the dexterity of Andrew’s fingers, and that is exactly the problem. He’s so familiar with their skill that he’s fixated on the twirl of that pen between them, focused on other ways that Andrew could be using them. 

He pictures Andrew’s fingers on his cock, sliding up and down and twisting at the top just how Andrew knows Neil likes. He thinks of Andrew’s fingers, slick and warm, playing with the rim of his ass—slipping inside so carefully, sliding against every nerve ending until Neil is panting and whining for more. 

The sudden slam of Andrew’s chair back on the ground is enough to derail Neil from his reverie, and he looks up just in time to catch the amused glint in Andrew’s eyes. “Eyes on your paper, junkie,” he says. “You can stare at me to your heart’s content when you’re not in danger of flunking.”

Neil huffs and forcibly refocuses his attention on his computer. Unfortunately, this essay won't finish itself. 


	2. 18.) Walking in on the other changing

Andrew’s eidetic memory is useful for many things. One such thing is having his family’s schedules memorized, and thus having an approximate idea of where they are at any time. It’s reassuring to know that if he needed to track them down for whatever reason, he’d have a good idea of where to start.

On the more practical side of things, he always knows when he’ll be alone in the dorm he shares with Kevin and Neil—meaning he has a good idea of when he can take a nap or get some work done undisturbed.

Having everyone’s schedules memorized, though, means that he’s immediately on edge when he gets back from class to see Neil’s backpack and shoes dumped by the door.

Neil should definitely still be in his CompSci class. Did something happen? Is he hurt? Andrew doesn’t have any new texts or calls on his phone, but that doesn’t mean much—Neil is still notoriously terrible at reaching out when he needs help.  
  
Andrew dumps his own bag and walks further into the room, looking around for any signs of turmoil. The only thing that sticks out is that the bedroom door is closed. Andrew raps his knuckles against the wood, pushing down his sense of urgency, and calls Neil’s name.

Neil’s response is almost instant. “Oh, Andrew? You can come in,” he says, so Andrew does. He’s not expecting to walk in on Neil in just a towel, obviously in the middle of getting dressed. 

“So my asshole professor cancelled class literally five minutes before it was supposed to start,” Neil complains, but Andrew barely hears him—he has eyes only for the expanse of scarred skin on display in front of him. 

“I wish he would have told us earlier, because Byrnes Hall is literally on the other side of campus,” Neil continues, oblivious to the way that Andrew’s gaze is focused on him so intently. Neil bends over to step into his underwear, and Andrew reflexively swallows at the play of muscles on Neil’s back.  
  
Andrew steps closer and closer as Neil drops his towel and keeps talking. “I came back covered in sweat with how hot it is today,” he says, and only then does he turn to find Andrew standing directly in front of him. 

“Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew asks, and has the satisfaction of seeing the surprise on Neil’s face shift immediately to understanding and desire.

“Yes,” Neil says, and Andrew settles his hands on the shower-warmed skin of Neil’s hips to pull him in for a kiss. The pair of briefs that Neil had put on quickly join the towel on the floor, and Andrew’s clothes follow them soon after.


	3. 13.) Underwear flashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Adriana, who knows exactly what she's done and is completely unrepentant.

Andrew has a love/hate relationship with Neil’s wardrobe. On one hand, he hates most of the clothes that Neil picks for himself. If they’re not ill-fitting and drab, they’re ill-fitting and bright orange. 

Andrew tends to prefer the clothes that he and Allison buy for Neil, which actually fit his figure and compliment him accordingly. The downside to Neil’s clothes actually fitting, however, is that it’s that much harder to tear your eyes away from him.   
  
Andrew does not appreciate the effects that this has on his concentration. Moreover, he does not appreciate how other people look at Neil when he’s dressed nicely. Andrew is possessive—you don’t grow up with so little, having to fight for whatever you _do_ get, and end up well-adjusted when it comes to other people coveting what’s yours. 

(Of course Andrew trusts Neil. That’s not the issue. What he doesn’t trust is the people who see something they want and don’t take no for an answer when they learn that they can’t have it.)

Out of Neil’s entire wardrobe, it’s his little running shorts that serve to inspire the most love _and_ hatred in Andrew. They combine the worst of both categories by being hideously bright and just a little too tight, which is of course what makes Neil look so good in them. 

Andrew is reminded of this yet again when Neil comes back from one of his morning runs and the shorts have ridden up, up, up on his thighs. Andrew watches closely as Neil stands on his tiptoes to grab a protein bar from the cabinet where Kevin keeps them, and that’s when he sees it—Neil’s underwear peeking out from beneath the hem of his shorts, just barely covering the curve of his ass where the fabric is straining against it. 

When Neil comes over to the couch to sit next to him, Andrew asks “Sit on my lap, yes or no?”  
  
Neil has the audacity to say his usual line about it being “Always a yes with you, Andrew” as he sits himself astride Andrew’s lap. The points of contact between them burn hot, and Andrew knows that he can’t blame it on Neil’s recent exertion alone. 

Andrew rolls his eyes at both Neil and the direction his own thoughts have taken, and leans forward to kiss the sweat off of Neil’s neck. He relishes in how quickly he’s able to make Neil’s breath uneven—Neil, who controls his breathing on even the longest of runs, falls apart so easily under the press of Andrew’s lips and the scrape of his teeth. 

Andrew moves Neil’s hands to rest on his shoulders, moves his own hands down to those damn shorts. He toys with the waistband for a moment before changing his mind and instead inserting his hands between Neil’s skin and the bottom hem of his shorts. He slides his hands up, pushing the elastic to its limits so that he can spread his fingers across Neil’s ass and _squeeze._

It doesn't take much encouragement for Neil to start moving against him, for Neil to start a steady grind that has Andrew lifting his hips into each roll of their cocks together.   
  
Of course, that’s the moment when Kevin’s alarm goes off in the next room and ruins the moment. They stare at each other in frustration, knowing that their time is up and they won’t be finding their release together this morning. Neil stands on shaky legs and leans forward to give Andrew one last kiss. 

“Later,” they promise one another, and part just in time for Kevin to stumble through the living room on his way to the coffee maker.


	4. 9.) Going commando

For as much as Neil kept himself busy while living on the run, he wasn’t prepared for just how busy life as a collegiate athlete would be. 

Firstly, there’s exy and everything that goes along with it: morning conditioning in the gym, afternoon practice as a team, and late night practices with Kevin—not to mention the actual games that happen at least once every other week. 

Then there’s the actual college stuff to worry about. Though Neil is taking the minimum 12 credits to be considered a full time student, as required to keep his scholarship, that’s still multiple hours a day in class and even more hours of studying and homework after that. 

Then there’s everything else in his life—spending time with Andrew, bonding with the rest of the foxes, and somehow managing to fit eating and sleeping somewhere in his schedule as well. 

Compared to all of his aforementioned priorities, Neil will admit that he lets some things fall by the wayside. One such thing is laundry, which Neil has forgotten to do for the last two weeks. Of course, he only remembers this as he’s getting ready to go to Columbia and realizes that he’s out of clean underwear. Neil shrugs to himself and decides to go commando beneath his skinny jeans. 

He honestly forgets about it until Andrew is pushing him against the door in one of Eden's back rooms and sliding his hand down the front of Neil’s pants. 

As his and Andrew’s mouths are firmly pressed together, Neil doesn’t hear Andrew’s noise of surprise as much as he feels it. _Ah, right,_ Neil remembers, but Andrew boxes him in further and doesn’t move away enough for Neil to speak up and explain. 

Honestly, that’s fine by him. Neil is more than happy to focus on Andrew’s lips and tongue and teeth, on the way his fingers wrap around Neil and start to jerk him off on just the right side of rough. 

Before Neil can get too worked up, Andrew is moving back to drop to the ground in front of him and roughly tugging Neil’s pants down further. And god, the sight of Andrew looking up at him is still enough to weaken his knees—Neil is glad that he has the door behind him for support. 

Andrew reaches to grab Neil’s hands in his own, moving them to rest in his hair. “Don’t tug too hard,” he instructs, then wastes no time in leaning forwards and drawing Neil into the heat of his mouth. His hands coast up and down Neil’s bare thighs, somehow summoning goosebumps on Neil’s sweaty skin. 

Since he has Andrew’s permission, Neil winds his fingers into the pale locks beneath his fingers and holds on for the ride as Andrew devotes himself wholeheartedly to Neil’s pleasure. 

It doesn’t take much to get Neil to the edge—Andrew’s enthusiasm and obvious enjoyment of what he’s doing is fuel for the fire burning through Neil, coursing through his blood and bringing heat to his cheeks. He gives a warning tug to Andrew’s hair as he’s about to come, but Andrew only nestles closer and sucks harder. 

The moan that Neil makes when he comes feels like it’s been punched out of him, like he’s been hit in the stomach and had the wind driven from his lungs. He can feel Andrew swallowing around him, can feel Andrew’s eyes on him even as Neil’s own eyes slip closed with his release. 

When he opens them again, it’s to Andrew slowly drawing back from him. He watches as Andrew carefully pulls his jeans back up, cupping Neil’s cock in his hand so that the zipper doesn’t catch on his sensitive and almost over-stimulated skin. 

Neil pulls lightly on Andrew’s hair until Andrew gets the message and rises from his knees. Neil watches Andrew and notices how he sways back and forth for just a moment as he stands. He can’t contain the smugness from spreading across his face, even though he knows his own balance isn’t any better. 

Andrew huffs, but he still steps closer and closer until he’s once again standing between Neil’s legs. At Andrew’s nod, Neil pulls him in until their lips meet again. Neil can taste himself on Andrew’s tongue, but it doesn’t matter—he’s just craving the closeness. 

Neil grins into the kiss as he hears Andrew’s belt buckle click open in the space between them; he’s more than ready for the show Andrew is about to start just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://nightquills.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/nightquills) if you'd like to come and talk to me!


End file.
